Teach Me Sorrow
by blackmage speaking
Summary: Adrian Farenhieghts Tepes has been wandering the earth for ages. It is now the year 1999, and evil is brewing once more. Can Alucard and the Potentials succeed in stemming the flow of darkness throughout New York City, or will their stories end abruptly?
1. Prologue Ethan

Teach Me Sorrow By Kyle Reddell  
  
_**Summary**_  
The year is 1999, and Adrian Farenheights Tepes, half-vampire son of Dracula, still wanders the earth. He founded The Council, a group of wise men hired to train potential vampire hunters, about 10 years earlier. For he knows the time approaches.  
  
Kyle: OMFG FIC TIME YAY. R/R And i shall luff @ j00.  
Alucard: Shut up.  
Kyle: .__.;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Prologue**  
  
_It's been too long._  
  
He sat at the old wooden table, his right leg folded neatly over his left. His black petticoat hung low, just barely brushing against the dusty plywood floor. The room was empty, the only exception being himself, the table, and the chair on which he sat. An old book lay open in front of him, the first page blank except for four words on it. He leaned back in the chair for a moment, pondering what to write next. This would be the story.  
  
His story.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
"You must be Adrian," a voice, young an strong, said to him. Turning around, the man was confronted by exactly who he was looking for.  
  
"Ashton," Adrian said, his voice deep and forboding. "I've been called to--"  
  
"Yes, I know," Ashton replied. The young man brought his right hand up and ran it through his deep brown hair. It was curly, a few bouncing tendrils lingering on his forehead. His eyes, the deepest of azure, were locked on Adrian. "The Council sent you to find me. They're so strict, I can't stand it. Why can't things be like back then? When there was no council to 'teach' me, no stuck up old geezers to teach me how to hunt?"  
  
"Times have changed," Adrian said calmly. A small lock of snow white hair danced down to his pale forehead as Adrian's head leaned forward slightly. He quickly shook it back to its rightful place. "Your Bloodline has grown weaker. Without proper training, you would simple cease to exist."  
  
"I realize that," Ashton replied. "But what would they know? They don't fight. They're not even of the Belmont line." Adrian cringed to the slightest at this word. True, Ashton was a Belmont, but he wasn't as strong as his ancestors. Adrian knew this, because, well..  
  
"I must take you back to the boarding home," Adrian said, his lips moving delicately with each word that passed through them. "The Council has been worried sick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They fear the time is approaching." Ashton's eyes widened when Alucard spoke this. Taking a step back, he shook his head slightly.  
  
"You can't be serious?" he said, his voice quivering ever so slightly. "I mean...are they sure?"  
  
"Almost certain," Adrian said, remaining still. A soft breeze began to pick up slowly, carrying the black petticoat Adrian donned with it. His white hair rustled slightly in the wind, mimicing the motions of his jacket. "The Council needs you. You are the only living..." he stopped for a moment, considering his words. He hadn't spoken the name of Belmont in over a hundred years. That was for one certain reason. "...one of your line. Without you, there is hardly a chance."  
  
"Seriously?" Ashton said. He gained slight confidence with this. Adrian chortled on the inside, finding it amusing how easily he could manipulate the feelings of a teenager. "I guess I could go back. I just.."  
  
"You wanted to get away."  
  
"Yes." Ashton's eyes shifted towards his feet. "I can't stand being at the home all the time. There's nothing for me to do there but train. I've mastered all of the techniques already. I don't know why they continue to press me."  
  
"They need you, that's why."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come," Adrian said, turning around to face the wind. A few dead leaves scampered across the pavement they stood on. It was Autumn, and New York City's Central Park was certainly a beautiful place at that time of year. Adrian began to walk, but Ashton hesitated for a moment. Making up his mind, he followed along.  
  
"Right." 


	2. Longing

**Chapter 2**  
  
Adrian Farenhieghts Tepes. As he scribbled the name onto a check, he couldn't help but think back to his past. Back to his disgusting, tainted past of darkness. That man had given him that name, and he hadn't begun using it again until recently. For a long time he had used another name. A name of legend. One that most creatures of night fear to speak.  
  
"That's 253 dollars and eighty-seven cents," the man said.  
  
This man was just another mortal. A mortal like most humans, living their lives without a care in the world. This one was a cashier and bagger for the local food store. He begun to place Adrian's items in yellow plastic bags, and then into the cart while Alucard scribbled the amount due onto the check and placed it on the conveyer belt for the man to pick up. Ah, how he wished he could be like them. Hell, like this man even, a simple store boy. With a life. But no...no, that wouldn't happen. He would never feel what they felt. See what they saw. Heard what they hear. For Adrian had been cursed with immortality.  
  
He pushed the shopping cart out to his car, an SUV. It was rather average looking. Silver. Nothing really noteworthy. He placed most of the bags in the trunk and closed it, tossing the bags with bread and other light items in the backseat. Climbing into the driver's seat, he placed the key in the ignition and turned it. The calming hum of the car soon filled his ears. He sighed.  
  
He had to stop pretending.  
  
  
_++++_  
  
  
"Good, you bought the groceries," a voice said to him. It was a withered voice, that of an aged man. Adrian continued walking, holding four bags in his hands. He was in the kitchen, bringing the last of the bags of food in from the porch, where he had dropped them off. The man was in the archway that connected the kitchen and the dining room. Bald, wrinkled, and hunched, the old man smiled warmly towards Adrian. "Thank you."  
  
"The potentials need to eat sometime," Adrian said, removing items from the bags. He walked to the refrigerator, disappearing behind the large steel door. He appeared from it seconds later, and his hand pushed the door closed. "I made sure not to get junk food, like Adianna did last time."  
  
"Yes, she spoils the boys, doesn't she?" The old man let out a hearty laugh. Behind it was all of his wisdom, as well as his age. Adrian came to the conclusion long ago that he was dying slowly. But he clung to life, and still managed to have enough energy to run about his daily business.  
  
"Is there anything you need, Doctor Thier?"  
  
"No, no, my good boy. I was checking to see if you needed assistance." Dr. Thier walked forward, leaning his weight against a cane with each step of his left foot. He was old indeed, and it showed.  
  
"I don't believe you're in any condition to help me," Adrian said, continuing with his duty of putting the groceries where they belonged. "You should be resting."  
  
"I don't need rest," Thier said, his voiced laced with a stubborn attitude. "I can do things fine on my own. After all, with you-know-what approaching, there's no time for anyone to rest. We must prepare." Adrian, who was putting away cans of soup, stopped for a moment. He sighed slowly, then spoke.  
  
"Do you really believe it is happening now? Of all times?"  
  
"I do believe so. I can feel it. It is weak now, but it will have grown enough by Christmas."  
  
"I see." Alucard continued to place the cans in the cabinet, pushing those thoughts to the back of his head.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder though... 


	3. Meeting

The room was over the top; massive, flowing red curtain draped from the top of the windows, a massive wooden table covered with the deepest red of silk cloths, and a carpet with intricate designs of mythological creatures imprinted into it. Lined up on each side of the table were about thirty chairs; the office kind, with leather seating and arm rests. Sitting on the left side were the Potentials, and on the right, the Council. In the center of the Council members sat Dr. Thier.  
  
"I have gathered you into the conference room today," Thier said, leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on the table. He brought his hands together, and folded his fingers in between each other. "To discuss fore coming events."  
  
Adrian, who had been leaning in the doorway with his arms folded, shifted slightly.  
  
"It has been over two hundred years since Dracula's last resurrection. As many of you already know, this is not something to be proud of. Legend states that the King of Darkness will be revived every century, and one hunter shall rise to meet him.  
  
"But where is that hunter? In addition, and more importantly, where is the King of Darkness? Recently, I have obtained important information regarding the matter." He paused for a moment, allowing the information to seep into the potential's minds. After a few seconds, he continued.   
  
"Sources inform me that someone is attempting to revive him."  
  
"That's impossible!" One potential cried out, standing up from his chair.  
  
"It is quite possible, Devin. Please take your seat." Dr. Thier remained calm and waited for the boy to sit. "Thank you," he said when Devin was finally seated again. "As I was saying, sources have informed me of his revival. The process must be completed by the twenty-fifth of December or he cannot be revived on the first day of the new millennium."  
  
"That's interesting," Adrian said, pushing himself from his position on the doorway and striding into the room. "The legend states that-"   
  
"The legend," Thier said, "is incorrect. Dracula will rise by the first of January."  
  
"I see," Adrian said, his head lowering slightly. "We must prepare," a girl's voice said. She was sitting at the very end of the table on the side of the council. Her hair was the deepest of midnight hues, and her eyes were a blazing emerald. She seemed like the type of person who would kill you without a second thought.  
  
"Adianna is correct," Thier said, nodded towards her. "We need weapons and strategies. If we do not stop him, this city will be overrun with the undead."  
  
_The undead, _Adrian thought. _Must I fight you once more..?_  
  
"The day now is December the second. We have twenty-three days to solve this mystery and stop this person from resurrecting Dracula. I will assign you all to groups of four - these groups will be your partners, your brothers, for the next month. Treat them as you would treat yourself. Save their life, as I'm sure they would for you. That is all."  
  
Thier stood up from his chair, walked the length of the table, then to the door. Placing a hand on Adrian's shoulder, he spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
"I know what you dread," Thier said. "It will soon be over."  
  
Adrian looked towards Dr. Thier, wondering if the tone in his voice was threat-like or not. thier exited, and Adrian stepped towards the table.  
  
"Let's see.." he said, ready to divide everyone up. 


End file.
